


Disruptions - Part 2

by ClaraDiamondsong



Series: Medieval AU [3]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraDiamondsong/pseuds/ClaraDiamondsong
Summary: Clara gets some life-changing news.





	Disruptions - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of Clara's back-story that outlines her transition from Lady to Duchess.

The air in the manor library hung thick and for a moment after she straightened herself from her courtesy, Clara thought that time seemed to stop. A beat later, a forced smile crept its way on to her mother’s face as she delicately put down her tea cup back on its saucer and pushed her chair out. She stood up and walked towards her daughter, who looked stiff and uncomfortable but obviously trying hard to maintain her composure. She held her arms open and clutched Clara tightly. Not wanting to convey any rudeness, Clara reciprocated the hug but felt only emptiness from the giver. Her mother then placed her hands on Clara’s shoulders and took a step back, looking her up and down. Her forced smile stayed plastered on her face as she disappointedly noticed smaller details she had seen in the distance. Her daughter’s hair was out of place, her skin was overtly tanned, and she had dirt under jagged fingernails. She pushed the thoughts aside, ’She was sleeping Caroline don’t berate the girl for getting some rest; Aideen knows she’ll need it.’ She went forward to embrace her once again, sighing deeply before saying out loud, “My dear I am so sorry I have not seen you in so long. There is so much to discuss. So much has happened.”

Clara felt herself go stiff as her mother examined her before hugging her again. She felt obligated to return the sentiments but she felt so little attachment it was difficult. She remembered Tyra’s shaky words: 'it seems your mother has arrived to take you home,’ but surely that could not be correct. It was always the intention of the Diamondsong family to find Clara a husband of a more noble family here in Silverglade while her older brother would take over the roles of their father. The Diamondsong’s were a slightly higher class of nobles and it was always an objective of her family to at some point attain a dukeship or other higher status, but it never truly concerned Clara. She tried her hardest to maintain her composure, “Why don’t we talk a walk in the manor gardens? The walk is scenic through the vineyards and I think you would enjoy it.” 

A small smile crept on her mother’s face, “I would like that very much.” They both turned to face Anastasia, who had ignored the family reunion. “Pardon us, Princess, and thank you for tea, but I would like to spend some private time with my daughter.”

“Of course! Go on, I will make sure everything is taken care of for you,” she replied. 

Both women nodded and curtseyed, then backed out of the manor library. Clara turned to face her mother, “Allow me make myself properly presentable, Mother. I will not take too long.” Her mother nodded and with all the grace and dignity Clara could muster, she forced herself to walk back up the front staircase and back up to her room. She felt like screaming.

Breathing heavily, she finally got to her room and swiftly closed the door behind her. Someone had left a fresh wash basin in the corner of the room, of which she was extremely grateful. She crouched down and splashed her face and neck, then soaked her hands and wiped up her arms. The water turned a slight murk color as the dust, dirt, and sweat of the day dissolved in the basin below. She stood up and shook the water off herself before grabbing a rag and wiped herself down. She walked over to the small table in the corner of the room and ran the comb through her tangled mess of hair. She tied it up with a small piece of string to hide the dirtiness and tangles she couldn’t get out in such a short amount of time. She quickly shed her overdress and sleeping gown and walked over to her armoire. She pulled out a plain but sturdy dress in Silverglade lilac. Something her mother would approve of. The simplicity came from its lack of major designs or intricacies but it was one of her favorites for that reason. She grabbed the appropriate undergarments for the dress and slipped them on and pulled the dress up from the bottom. She secured it in place, learning how to dress herself quickly was something she mastered quickly, as she often found herself in situations where the skill was necessary.

She glanced in the mirror before approving of her appearance and making her way back down the hall. Clara found the staircase and walked down again, meeting her mother who was waiting for her. Clara gave another quick courtesy and said,”Let’s go through the back of the manor, it will save us some time in the dust outside,” and her mother nodded at the idea. 

They walked in almost complete silence, the only sounds were the occasional breath or the clicks of their shoes. It was a quick walk down the stairs of the manor’s back entrance. The turned left for the shortest way to the gardens, past the stables. Clara glanced over to notice her mother pick up her dress higher as they got to the dirt. In an attempt to break the silence, Caroline said, “Well it’s no wonder your fingernails look the way they do. I haven’t been to the manor in years and it is far dustier than I remember.” 

Clara bit her tongue, wanting to make a retort to her mother’s comment but decided not to, “I believe it comes from the equestrian center. If I remember correctly the last time you came to visit Father was with you and we only spent time in the vineyard itself, by the front of the manor.”

Caroline nodded, “Yes that sounds correct.” As they passed the open air stalls she noticed a smaller white horse pick her ears up at Clara’s appearance. Her daughter smiled and gave a quiet whistle, acknowledging the horse’s presence back at her. 

They wandered through the manor’s lower grape fields before ending up one tier ahead of the garden. There was an open spot and it was a quick jump down to the garden’s official entrance, but Clara knew to stay on the path with her mother. They rounded the corner and Clara pointed down at the garden itself, “Look Mother, the garden has three sections: at the top there are seasonal flowers. They come in the spring and leave in autumn but they always come back; the head master gardener does not usually replant them, they’ll just come back. In the middle is the topiary and hedge garden, and then my favorite is the last one: the rose garden.”

Caroline looked down and smiled, “And it is in the shape of Aideen’s harp! How lovely”

Clara nodded, “Indeed. Let’s spend our time there,” and they walked down into it. Clara noticed her mother admire the strong, rearing horse statues placed around the garden. After a few more beats of silence Clara stood up tall, remembering Tyra’s words once again and hoping they were not true, finally said, “So Mother, after all these years with only a few writings scattered throughout, what brings you back to Silverglade?”

Caroline was taken aback at her daughter’s words but maintained her composure, “Well my dear you ask a fair question. It has been so long and I am so sorry for that. You see so much has happened in Epona and I have struggled to write about it. Finally your father and I figured it would be best to bring you home, for both joyous reasons and dark ones. Which would you prefer I speak about first?”

Clara was floored. It was all too sudden. To lessen the blow of the confirmation of Tyra’s words she replied, “Tell me the good news first, if you please.”

“Well, after so much time and work and effort, the Queen Izabella has finally bestowed a dukeship upon your brother. It was originally to be bestowed upon your father but in his age he is so weak. Any way though, it is all so wonderful, but she wishes for our family to oversee the creation and then to maintain a fledgling town called New Hillcrest! It is definitely not at all in the ranks of any of the other towns in Epona, but it shows much promise”

Overjoyed, a smile broke out on Clara’s face. “Oh that is so wonderful, Mother! I know this is everything Father has wanted for our family!” She realized though, with this news came a disappointment, “Tell me then, mother, what could possibly be the bad news?"

A bit ashamed, Caroline walked closer to the fence and gate and looked down at the first and roads below, “That must be the Golden Hills. I’ve heard so much about it, but I didn’t realize is was so close,” she paused, "Well, maybe not so close but it definitely appears that way from this view.”

“Mother, please tell me what the bad news is,” Clara asked, a bit more firmly this time.

“You may need to sit down for this Clara.” 

“I’ll be fine Mother, please just tell me,” she replied sternly and bracing herself.

"It’s your brother dear. Much of the new land is close to the water and while exploring with some others his horse tripped in the wet sand. He was thrown and they found him unresponsive. He comes into consciousness now and then but it’s already been weeks and the possibilities of him returning to his original state, Castle Maria has the very best healers but,” She breathed deeply, “We need you to be the Duchess of New Hillcrest."

Clara started to feel a bit dizzy and walked over to a bench, “This is so much to take in. I supposed you were correct,” she said sitting down. This is why she had to go home. Everything happened so quickly she quietly said, “Mother, send for the manor I don’t feel so-“ and the world went black.


End file.
